1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to automobile subassemblies or accessories, namely racks placed on the roof of the automobile for securing belongings.
2. Description of Related Art
Roof racks have been used for years on vehicles to simplify the storage of belongings, including sporting goods, suitcases, and carrying containers. Typical roof racks include a series of side bars that run along the length of the vehicle and cross bars that run across the width of the vehicle. The side bars and cross bars provide support for the belongings being carried and provide points of attachment for ropes and cords used to secure the belongings.
To increase vehicle aerodynamics and aesthetics, roof racks have been developed that include cross bars that can be rotated between a first position (typically a position of non-use) that is parallel to the side bars and a second position (typically a use position) that is perpendicular to the side bars. However, within these systems, the height of the cross bars above the vehicle roof does not change when the cross bar is rotated from the first position to the second position. As a result aerodynamics and aesthetics are not maximized.
What is desired is a roof rack system with rotatable cross bars wherein when the cross bars are in a stored position, the cross bars have an extremely low profile, and when the cross bars are in a use position, the cross bars are raised and a required minimum clearance is provided between the cross bar and the vehicle roof.